camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Astro
Appearance Astro is made with an outer “shell/armour” of celestial bronze and titanium and is really big and bulky as he is designed to take punches for others and make the biggest target. He is powered by reactant dynamo that sends energy thru his circuits it can run on almost any fuel like modern military vehicles. He has several weapons built inside of him and some on the outside. He has several “eyes” that have different uses such as. Infra vision, “Normal vision,” night vision and telescopic vision. He seems slow and tank like at first but he can move very quickly. Although he is not very agile and he does not have very good motor skills. Personality Astro is not very chatty. He will try to be polite but if Oscar is not around to hold his hand he can become nervous. He is designed to be a guard and this leads him to sometimes take joking punches or mean words as attacks and go into fighting mode. When in fighting mode he is ruthless to enemies and do not care much if he breaks an arm or two. Although he will not usually kill his opponent unless it’s a monster. His priority is to keep Oscar safe and will usually just throw one punch and then try to escape with Oscar. He has started to learn to not attack everyone on just a bad word but sometimes needs Oscar to calm him down. History Prototype O.A.G. was built in Hephaestus forges a couple of years ago as the prototype for a new type of armoured guards he was designing. But after the prototype was designed a new type of bird automaton mechanic that would allow them to fly double as fast distracted Hephaestus and the project was abandoned. He was put into a storage room and was forgotten. But a couple of years later a young women named Alice Blunt asked for help to protect her child that he would maybe give her. O.A.G. was now given a second thought as Hephaestus figured that this would be an excellent occasion to test the prototype. And if no child was born he could easily make another prototype or take O.A.G. back. However a child was born and named Oscar Blunt. The day that the first monster found him the Automaton sprung to life and killed the monster. O.A.G. grew very fond of Oscar as they spent much time together. And when Oscar went onto the camp O.A.G. who had now been named Astro by Oscar followed him as his loyal friend and guard. Weapons He has a celestial bronze drill attached over his left arm, which can be removed to reveal another hand. In his thighs there are folded twin celestial bronze swords that he can reveal. Out of his shoulder a canon can also be raised although it holds only one shot and has rather small force. He is very strong and though and can take a lot of hits before surrendering. He is programmed to never be without a weapon and will, if in need use things in the area as weapons. Powers *Automatons are very durable, with high tolerances for all temperatures. They can survive falls from higher distances than humans, as well as survive deeper deaths in the water, but if they do not completely dry off after being exposed to water, they are prone ro rust. *Automatons are, on average, much stronger than humans, but in general are have less dexterity for small delicate tasks *Automatons are generally faster than most humans, but not always as agile, depending on how they are built, as well as not being overly stealthy *Some can conceal weapons within themselves, and are usually very adept at using a variety of weapons, and what they may not know, they can be trained and/or programmed to know *Some are able to be programmed with knowledge on various things, ranging from combat skills to general knowledge to emotions and feelings. Because they have to be programmed to be able to have emotions or feelings, they are more immune to having them as well. Even if they know what "fear" feels like, they have more control over it so that it doesn't consume them. *They have a higher stamina than most humans, enabling them to push themselves further, as they do not feel "tired", but they still use energy, and that can be depleted if they over extend themselves *They are immune to poisons, as they do not need food and drink to sustain themselves, but they are susceptible to things like acid. *They do not need sleep, but they do need to re-charge their power supply at times *They can enhance another machine's speed and/or capacity, but it drains them *They are adept at hacking computers *They can jack in and communicate with a variety of different machines and technology *They can activate and deactivate electronic devices at will *Some can have special equipment that can determine heat temperatures and weak pressure points, store enemy images and data and enhance his accuracy. *Relationships Category:Characters Category:Poseidon117 Category:Automatons Category:Astro Category:No Last Name Category:Created in 2013 Category:Blue Eyes Category:Male Category:No Model